dragonagefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Alistair
Alistair believes his mother to have been a serving maid who died giving birth to him. He was raised by Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe. The arl's wife, Arlessa Isolde suspected the reason her husband took an interest in the welfare of a servant's child was that Alistair was Eamon's son. She insisted the boy be sent away to the Chantry. Isolde's suspicions were unfounded, however. Alistair was not Eamon's son, but King Maric's. Eamon sheltered the boy to hide his existence from Queen Rowan, Maric's wife, on the advice of his friend Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. Since Alistair's father was the last King of Ferelden, he is a possible heir to the throne after the demise of his half-brother King Cailan. Alistair was trained to become a templar for many years by the Chantry, this being how he learned most of his skills. He was found to be ill-suited to a life of religious devotion, however. When Duncan, a friend to his father, found him, Alistair had not yet taken his vows and was desperately unhappy. During a tourney held to honor the Grey Wardens, Duncan decided to recruit him. Alistair was not the most skilled fighter, bested by acclaimed templars such as Ser Eryhn, a woman who wielded a sword and shield with unequaled grace, Ser Talrew, leader of many victories against the Chasind, and Ser Kalvin, one of the finest blades in Fereldan. Yet despite this, Duncan admired Alistair's character above the other templars present. Sensing that he had a good and loyal heart, Duncan used the Right of Conscription to force the Chantry to hand Alistair over to the Grey Wardens before he took the sacramental vows. The Grand Cleric did not wish to let him go, but could not supersede the Right of Conscription. Newest of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Alistair was the first party companion that joined The Warden when he helped them prepare for the Joining. He was proud to be a Grey Warden, and informed the Warden of several of the sacrifices that being a Grey Warden entails. However, even his knowledge of the difficult path that Grey Wardens travel did not stop him from being devastated when Duncan and the rest of Ferelden's Grey Wardens died at Ostagar. Alistair took his responsibility to end the Blight seriously and stood by The Warden to see this done, even if The Warden acted in a way he disapproved of. Family is important to Alistair. Despite sleeping in the stables when under Eamon's care, and Isolde being responsible for his being sent to the Chantry, helping save them all is very important to him. Alistair also longs to be reunited with his half sister Goldanna. However their reunion did not go well. Alistair gained confidence and put himself first more often. That meaned he wass more willing to become king, and to put his personal feelings above his sense of duty.The Landsmeet was a critical event for Alistair. As the only known living child of King Maric, Alistair had a strong claim to the throne and he became king, ruling with Anora. Alistair becomes King of Ferelden, he travels frequently during his reign, ruling with a "common touch". He surprises many by studying governance, though he still snuck out of the castle to visit local taverns. After a battle in Redcliffe, Arl Eamon decided to bring Lord Kastar before the King and let him decide Kastar's fate. Lord Kastar was brought before him, and his crimes against Fereldan were revealed. King Alistair decided to spare Kastar, but chooses to send Kastar to be imprisoned in the newly fortified Fort Drakon. Lord Kastar was given a life sentence. A few months later, a blood mage, Sharnad and his blood mage army marched to Frostback Mountains and began their siege. King Pyral Harrowmont sent a message to Denerim asking King Alistair to send aid. Alistair along with ten thousand templars and mages marched to Orzammar and fought Sharnad and his blood mages. Three days into the fighting, Sharnad was all that remained of his blood mage army. Alistair had Sharnad arrested and sent to the Circle where First Enchanter Irving and his Senior Enchanters made Sharnad tranquil and he was then brought to Denerim and placed him in the rebuilt Fort Drakon Prison. The templar Carroll brought a group of rogue mages before the King and King Alistair sentenced the mages to have them imprisoned in Fort Drakon. Not long after, the Sixth Blight began and Denerim was destroyed. Carroll and the templars and helped with the evacuation and escorted the survivors to Ostagar. The King called for a Landsmeet at Castle Redcliffe. The King made Ostagar the new capital of Fereldan and made Carroll leader of the templar division of the Fereldan army. A new palace was built in Ostagar.